


La Nymphe Callisto : Le Mythe de la Grande Ourse

by Memepotter952504



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Callisto - Freeform, Hunters of Artemis, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504
Summary: Callisto était une nymphe qui accompagnait la déesse Artémis et les autres chasseresses. Etant des leurs, elle avait fait naturellement voeu de virginité. Jamais elle ne s'aventurait auprès d'un membre de la gente masculine. Alors encore moins avoir de rapport avec l'un d'entre eux. Pourtant un jour, Zeus vint auprès d'elle sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive...
Relationships: Callisto/Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)





	La Nymphe Callisto : Le Mythe de la Grande Ourse

Il y a très longtemps, dans les contrées d'Arcadie, une déesse chasseresse vivait dans les montagnes avec ses compagnes. Parmi elles, il y avait une nymphe du nom de Callisto.

Comme toutes les compagnes d'Artémis, Callisto vivait de la chasse et maniait l'arc avec dextérité. Elle avait également fait vœu de chasteté, condition sine qua non pour rester auprès de la déesse lunaire. Elle fuyait donc la présence des hommes qui ne feraient que lui prendre sa pureté et sa virginité.

Inconsciente de sa réelle beauté et son charme auprès de la gente masculine, la nymphe fuyait juste tout mâle par principe sans se rendre compte qu'elle les touchait au cœur. Elle restait inaccessible pour tous ! Pas difficile quand on est une nymphe des bois de disparaître parmi ces forêts d'arbres et de grands chênes. C'était son foyer, sa maison. Et elle vouait sa vie à la chasse, passion de sa déesse.

Mais parmi les cœurs qu'elle avait touchés, un était très différent des autres. En effet, Zeus n'était pas un homme comme les autres. Il était le dieu du tonnerre et seigneur du ciel, père de la déesse Artémis elle-même. Et aussi un incorrigible coureur de jupon, trompant sa femme, la terrible et jalouse Héra.

Voyant qu'à chaque fois qu'elle fuyait quand il approchait vêtus de tous ses atours et sa virilité bien en vue, il choisit de ruser pour la conquérir et la faire sienne pour une nuit. Il prit alors l'apparence de sa fille Artémis. Il s'approcha alors d'elle sans même éveiller ses soupçons. Pourquoi Callisto douterait de sa déesse et compagne de chasse ?

Il lui parla de tout et de rien, mais avec cette touche séductrice alors qu'il s'approchait toujours plus d'elle. Inconsciente du piège, Callisto répondait avec honnêteté et alla jusqu'à se laisser toucher par la divinité qu'elle croyait être Artémis. Profitant ainsi que Callisto s'abandonnait à lui, Zeus s'unit à elle sous les frondaisons.

Callisto se rendit compte de son erreur dès l'instant où sa pureté lui fut enlevée par le dieu du tonnerre et elle n'avait absolument aucun moyen de se défendre. Honteuse, elle repartit auprès des chasseresses afin de trouver protection mais elle n'osa pas révéler sa faute auprès de la déesse.

Hélas, quelques mois plus tard, sa faute fut révélée… En effet, de son viol, elle était tombée enceinte. Elle le cachait à la déesse en espérant que jamais elle ne le verrait. Mais un jour, alors qu'elles marchaient dans la forêt, elles arrivèrent au bord d'un étang et Artémis proposa de se baigner. Devant dès lors se mettre nue, le ventre arrondi de Callisto fut à la vue de tous, y compris de la déesse.

Cette dernière, sous le coup de la colère, n'écouta pas sa chasseresse et la chassa des siens pour ne pas avoir pu respecter son vœu de chasteté et s'être laissé toucher par un homme.

Callisto désormais seule ne bénéficiait plus de la protection de la déesse chasseresse. Elle était à la merci de tout et en particulier de la colère d'Héra. La déesse du mariage ne pouvait en effet rien contre son époux volage. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne pouvait rien contre ses conquêtes qui le faisait fuir le lit conjugal. Pour ne pas attiser la colère de Zeus, elle attendit que la Nymphe mette au monde son fils qu'elle baptisa Arcas. Une fois l'enfant en sécurité, Héra maudit Callisto et la métamorphosa en ours.

Ne pouvant plus s'occuper de son fils puisqu'elle était dorénavant un animal, et ne pouvant plus non plus retourner auprès des chasseresses qui la prendrait pour cible, la malheureuse Callisto alla trouver refuge dans les montagnes d'Arcadie, aussi loin que possible de toute civilisation, fuyant d'un côté les chasseurs, et de l'autre les Chasseresses.

Mais un jour, quinze ans plus tard, alors qu'Arcas avait atteint l'âge d'être un homme, il parcourait les montagnes à la recherche de gibier à chasser. Le hasard fit qu'il tomba sur sa mère. Cette dernière le reconnut mais le fuit aussitôt, ne voulant pas mourir sous ses flèches meurtrières. Mais Arcas ignorait tout de ses origines divines, tout comme il ignorait tout de sa mère… Il décocha sa flèche.

Toutefois elle n'atteignit jamais sa cible. Zeus ne l'avait en effet pas permis. Il avait métamorphosé la flèche en des feuilles de chênes et il emporta Callisto et Arcas avec lui pour que plus jamais ils ne se blessent. Il les rassembla alors dans le ciel, mère et fils, où ils formèrent les constellations de la Grande et la Petite Ourse.


End file.
